backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha Roy
Sasha Roy is a student at Keaton School of the Arts. He is studying in the Dance Program. He is also the writer of the blog ''Too Much Keaton, ''the blog of Keaton. Biography Background Sasha attended a year at the Keaton School of the Arts already, taking Helsweel's class. During that year at some point, he went "Black Swan" but later recovered from it. He edits a gossip blog and refers to himself as the "school resident gossip." Keaton School of the Arts At the school, Sasha became part of the Dance Program. During "The First Day" on his first day of his second year at the school, and in Helsweel's class, he met Carly Catto and Vanessa Morita, two freshmen dancers. After Vanessa dances, he mentioned that Helsweel was impressed by her dance, but wasn't sure how to read Helsweel after Carly dances. He announced when Helsweel posts who the Prima from the 9th graders is, claiming that he knew it would be Vanessa. In "Groups of Two" he and Jenna complimented Carly and Vanessa on their dance routine. They talked about Vanessa's time with the Primas, and Sasha noticed "the chill" between the two friends. Later, during class, Sasha was paired with Carly to choreagraph a dance of their own, and he decided to gather gossip on her and Vanessa. When he witnessed the two girls arguing later, he decided instead to offer Vanessa advice on friendship in a school like Keaton. He performed his dance with Carly, Helsweel saying the she "didn't hate" the routine. Description Personality Sasha is friendly and helpful, being kind to Carly and Vanessa. He is talkative and kind, as shown when he spoke with them. Sasha also happens to be sneaky, willing to gossip about his friends- including Carly and Vanessa. However, Sasha can also be compassionate, like when he decided to give Vanessa friendship advice. Furthermore, as seen in "On Deck", Sasha is insecure about the way he looks, especially his "skinny butt". Also might be gay but it has not been confirmed. Physical Appearance Sasha has tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. He is of slightly average height. He also wears blue-framed glasses. Relationships Carly Sasha met Carly and Vanessa on their first day. He thinks that their nicknames are "cute" and helps them interpret Helsweel's actions, complimenting Vanessa on her dancing. Sasha was paired with Carly for a project in their class, and decided to gather gossip on her and Vanessa after he noticed "the chill" between the two of them. However, when he witnessed the girls arguing, he offered Vanessa advice. He later performed his dance with Carly. Vanessa believes that Sasha has a crush on Carly, but by the end of the episode, is beginning to doubt that. However, after Sasha receives two tickets to a Shawn Mendes concert, he invites Carly to join him, instead of Vanessa. In "In Their Shoes", Sasha motivates Carly to sign up for the female lead, Cinderella, after Carly has signed up for the Chorus, feeling she wasn't good enough to compete with Vanessa. Sasha also offers to practice with her. After Vanessa learns this, she feels it's unfair only Carly should get to practice with Sasha, seeing as he is the male lead. After this, Vanessa begins to practice with Sasha, but is still jealous, claiming that Carly's chemistry with Sasha will get her the part. Upset, Carly throws her audition but still does well enough to gain the role of Cinderella's understudy. Sasha reassures Carly after her audition, claiming that she'll always be his Cinderella. Carly has certainly developed feelings for Sasha, and following his advice to be brave, she leans in for a kiss. However, Sasha rejects her for an unknown reason but claims to say ballet is the only love he should have at the moment. Vanessa Sasha met Vanessa on her first day. He thinks that their nicknames are "cute" and helps them interpret Helsweel's actions, complimenting Vanessa on her dancing. Sasha decided to gather gossip on her and Carly after he noticed "the chill" between the two of them. However, when he witnessed the girls arguing, he offered Vanessa advice. In the episode "Try Again" after Sasha is accepted into the "Streets" he kisses Vanessa out of excitement. Appearances Season 1 *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"In Their Shoes" *"On Deck" *"Sotto Voce" *"The Understudy" *"Lose Yourself" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" *"Once in a Lifetime" Trivia *In "Juggle", Sasha gets chosen to be part of the Primas. Quotes Gallery References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Dance Program Category:Males Category:Sophmores Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters